The Day
by Soyna
Summary: Genesis explains to Zack why this is The Day and why it is so important to him and Angeal over hears.  Sappy and romantic yaoi.


**THE DAY**

* * *

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting:**  
Crisis coreish  
**Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
**Teen, but there be yaoi! You be warned. This is romantically sappy fluffy stuffage.

**Disclaimer:  
**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Summary and Additional Information**

:iconushiushi: won my evil kirbain (6666) and she wanted some romantic Genesis and Angeal.  
I hope she likes. SAAAAAAAAAAAP warning. Damn it girl, look at what you made me do~!

* * *

He didn't understand why the day was so important to Genesis, but this time every year he would make a big fuss. He was normally terrible at remembering important dates, and had failed miserably in all the years that he had spent with him. He never asked and probably should have, but this was the first year that he remembered that this date was important to him. Angeal was quite proud of himself.

He usually didn't notice until there was a gift thrust into his hand or a candlelight dinner set up for him. Genesis never said anything about his disappointment in Angeal not remembering the day, but last year, it was evident that he was. It was written all over his ever-expressive face. He had vowed that he wouldn't forget this date and to make sure that he got Genesis something.

He held the small black box in his hand and smiled. He was sure that Genesis would like it, as he spent a long time picking it out for him.

He smiled brightly as he stepped out of the elevator and went to his apartment that he shared with Genesis. He was home four hours earlier than he told Genesis, hoping that he might surprise him for a change. He was a bit startled to see that the door was ajar. Genesis was factious at locking the door and keeping it closed.

"Over there, Zackary," He heard his melodious voice. "Place it by the window once I move these."

"Okay," he heard the muffled voice of Zack. "This is getting heavy."

Angeal stopped at the door, opening it a little and leaned against the wall. He was wondering what Genesis got him this year. Obviously Genesis was planning something again.

"Don't be such a wimp, pup, and place it here," Genesis said with a lighthearted voice. He heard Zack grunt and then release a large, exaggerated sigh.

"Why are you doing this again?" Zack asked.

"Because he deserves it," Genesis said. He heard the rustling of some paper.

"Well, okay, but why this day of all days?"

"It's the day that I realized that I loved him," Genesis said. Angeal couldn't help but take in a sharp breath. The quick and easy proclamation of his love was done without even a second thought. Angeal tried to think back, tried to remember what happened on this day that made Genesis realize that he loved him.

He felt like a failure for not knowing it.

Zack spoke in a serious tone. "How did you know you know that you loved him?"

"I have known that I loved him since I was ten years old," Genesis said in an equally serious tone of voice. "I knew ever since that day that I would never be without him."

"Since you were ten?" Zack said, sounding a bit startled. "That young?"

Genesis' melodious laughed reached his ears. "We were playing in the orchard and I climbed the tree to get at the dumbapples. Angeal was nattering at me to get down before I broke something, but I really wanted to get the highest apple. Those ones were always the sweetest, and I knew that Angeal would appreciate it the most."

Angeal remembered being so annoyed that Genesis wasn't listening to him about his safety.

"Well, I fell," Genesis said. "I misjudged how much weight the branch I was on could hold and it snapped from under me. I crashed down. I don't remember hitting the ground, though I do remember screaming and feeling something snap in my arm."

Angeal remembered that moment well. He remembered how his stomach dropped at the site of Genesis falling out of the tree. The scream that came from his friend's lips nearly sent him into a panic as he ran to his aid.

"When I woke up, it was Angeal that was carrying me. He was holding me close to his chest and was running his fingers through my hair." Genesis' tone changed to a softer one. "I love it when he does that."

Zack groaned. "I don't need to know that. On with the story."

Genesis chuckled. "Okay, okay," Genesis said and cleared his throat. "Well, I was in a lot of pain. It was a pretty bad break –- three places -– and he was holding me so close. I remember feeling cold and wanting to feel warm. I guess I was going in shock and shaking. Angeal kept talking and walking really fast. I don't remember what he said but I don't think it really mattered. He was there, holding me close and keeping me warm."

Angeal swallowed hard. He had been so scared that something was seriously wrong with Genesis' arm when he started to shake and whimper. He remembered vividly that he was worried about the bruise that was forming on his cheek and the cut on his leg as well. He thought Genesis rubbing his face against his chest was because he was in so much pain.

"He used that 'authority voice' on the doctors. It sent shivers down my spine as he charged into the doctor's house and demanded attention for me," Genesis said and then laughed. "The whole time, he refused to leave until he knew I was okay. I couldn't help but fall in love with him that day."

"But you were ten?" Zack said, sounding stunned.

"I didn't say I wasn't confused about my feelings," Genesis said after he chuckled. "I, of course, thought that I was just very grateful that Angeal was my best friend a person could ever have. He stayed with me for three nights, sleeping on my hard floor to make sure that I didn't have any complications from the fall. The first night, he kept running his hand through my hair, making sure the bruise wasn't getting worse."

"Do you think that he knew he loved you then, too?" Zack asked.

He could almost hear Genesis shrug. "Angeal doesn't think that way. He thinks always in terms of honor and pride and it was bruised that day because he felt like he had failed to protect me."

"When did you first tell him that you loved him?" Zack asked.

Angeal pushed against the wall, holding the small black box against his chest. The small gift that he had bought Genesis was feeling less and less significant.

"Well, I made sure that the first anniversary of that fell on this date, as well as our first kiss," Genesis said. "Once I realized that all the feelings that I was feeling was indeed love, I wanted it to be special."

He heard Zack chuckle. "Was Angeal confused when you first kissed him?"

Angeal remembered that clearly. He was confused as hell. They were fourteen and had snuck out of the house. Genesis said that he had got some of the apple wine and they were going to go to the cave with some other boys to drink it.

He knew that it wasn't honorable, but Genesis had looked at him with his blue eyes and had begged him to do so. Genesis had only been the one that could make him bend his honor to accommodate another.

"I got him a little liquored up," Genesis said. "I told him that we were supposed to be meeting some other boys in the Goddess caves. I told him a lie to get him down there so we could be alone together. We had drunk a half bottle of wine before I even had enough courage to sit close to him."

"You were nervous?" Zack asked, not able to hide amusement in his voice.

"Damn right I was nervous!" Genesis exclaimed. "I was going to kiss a man that I had loved for nearly four years and didn't know if he even thought of me like that. I was terrified."

Angeal put his hand over his mouth as he remembered that first kiss. He had thought Genesis was just agitated because the other guys hadn't shown up and encouraged him to calm down and they kept sipping at the bottle.

"He didn't even know how hot he was looking!" Genesis blurted. He heard Zack groan. "Hey, don't ask the questions if you don't want to know the answers. He was hot. He had just started to style his hair the way he does now and he already had that little beard going." Angeal found himself instinctively rubbing his beard. Genesis had always said he liked a little bit of facial hair. It didn't grow as well now with all the mako treatments they had, but he was able to keep his jawline beard and soul patch that he was able to grow since he was thirteen.

"He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans that were too tight. Damn, he was hot," Genesis' voice went all dreamy.

Zack cleared his throat. "Great. Angeal was hot. So, how did you kiss him?"

"Angeal wanted to leave. He was getting annoyed that the others hadn't showed up and I went to sit beside him. He turned to me, I think he was just going to say that it was time to write the night off and head back home, but that is when I jumped him."

Zack laughed and Angeal had to suppress a chuckle. That was indeed what Genesis did. He had been so shocked that he didn't know how to respond to suddenly having his redheaded friend in his lap and his lips attached to his own, clinging desperately to his shoulders and shaking slightly.

He had been stunned by the sudden affection and a little slow on reacting.

"So you jumped him? Did he kiss you back?" Zack asked.

"I ran away," Genesis said.

"What?"

"He was sitting there like a lump! I thought that he was going to say something about how dishonorable it was or something, so I ran," Genesis said.

Yes, Genesis had ran from his arms just as he was about to gather his wits about him. It took him three days to finally catch up with him.

"Well, it worked out all right, right?" Zack said.

"Eventually," Genesis said with a sigh. "He finally cornered me while I was delivering the papers to the town hall. He literally backed me into a corner and put his arms on either side of my head and asked me what it was all about."

"What did you say?" Zack asked.

"I blamed the wine," Genesis said.

Angeal remembered how confused he was. Genesis had kissed him and the more he thought about how it was quite passionate, and he was certain that the wine did not change the nature of the kiss. He had gotten mad that day because of his confusion. He had never thought of pursuing a relationship with a woman at that age, never mind a boy … and his best friend. He kissed him. Pushing him against the wall and running his hands through his soft red hair.

"Gah, that is sappy," Zack groaned.

"You asked!" Genesis said sharply. "While you're rolling your eyes you can water those plants over there before you leave. I have to prepare a dinner."

"Yeah, yeah," Zack said. "Did you wait until the next year to have sex for the first time?"

Angeal refrained from yelling how inappropriate that question was. He heard Genesis laugh gently. Angeal was not offended by the question, but it was not something that he ever intended to tell his student.

"We waited until we were sixteen for that," Genesis said and there was a hint of lust in his voice. Angeal froze, his back tense to the wall as he prayed that Genesis wouldn't go into detail about that night.

"Was it worth the wait?" Zack asked.

Genesis made a small sound that Angeal had to chew his lip at. "Oh, was it ever worth it."

"So it was on this day, too?" Zack asked. He could hear his young student moving around the apartment now.

"Of course. This day is the day where all the important dates happen between us. Even if Angeal doesn't remember the importance," Genesis said.

"Did you ever tell him?" Zack asked with a sincere tone. Angeal was beginning to wonder why Genesis had never said anything.

Genesis gave a low chuckle. "That is just not the way it is with Angeal. He has always been bad at dates. He knows it happened and he has never forgotten those days. I'm the romantic soul that likes to remember these things.

"Today is the day that means the most to me, even if he doesn't remember why I give him a gift on this day. All I need to know is that he still will always be at my side."

Angeal felt a lump in his throat at Genesis' sentiment.

"Oh man, are you going to spout poetry? Because if you are, I'm so outta here," Zack grumbled.

On any other day, Angeal was sure that a fireball would have been hurled at his student, but today, Genesis gave a light chuckle. "Finish up and get your butt out of here. I need to get the dinner prepared."

Zack made a small grunting sound. "Just lie naked on the couch; he'd be happy with that."

Angeal heard a smack, then Zack laughing and Genesis cursing. Angeal suddenly realized that he was eavesdropping. He had to go. He couldn't walk in now after hearing all that.

He quickly left and went back down to the lobby. He looked at the small box that he held in his hand and sighed heavily. It felt so inadequate now for what he had just heard.

Today was the day that Genesis realized he loved him.

Today was the day that they shared their first kiss for the first time.

Today was the day that they shared their bodies and souls for the first time.

How could he not have remembered that all that had happened on the same day? Genesis was always the type to plan and remember such things. He was not and never was good at that stuff. He always counted on Genesis to be the one with that sort of passion.

He deserved a little bit more than what he had given him.

He had never cooked a surprise meal for him. He never had given him a surprise gift or appearance on a mission. Angeal always left it up to Genesis to do that spontaneous side of things. He planned things. He talked about the next purchase and how it fit into their budget or when they could afford to go to the next play.

Angeal looked at the box in his hand and promised that he would do more for Genesis after tonight. He would promise him, even though they did not budget for it, that they would go to LOVELESS again and would have balcony seats that he so loved and he would find a way to ensure that he could sing in the final act when they spoke of the return of the hero.

He would make it happen and he would tell the world how much he loved Genesis to make sure that he understood that he meant everything to him.

He looked at his phone and the time. He had two hours to try to get Genesis something that was worth the years of him forgetting why this day was so important to him … to them.

* * *

Angeal opened the door to his apartment to the smell of a nice meal and dessert. Genesis always was a good cook, even it was a simple as macaroni and cheese. He smiled brightly as he saw that Genesis was standing at the door waiting for him.

Genesis was wearing a pair of snug jeans and a simple t-shirt that he had spilled some of what he was cooking on and discolored the front. The large smile that reached Genesis' expressive blue eyes was all that really mattered.

Genesis didn't say hello but as soon as the door was closed Genesis stood in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Angeal leaned down to capture his lips and instinctively reached up to run a hand through the red hair.

"I made us dinner," Genesis whispered and placed a kiss on the side of his jaw and then nibbled on his ear. He felt Genesis grab his hand. "And I got you a gift."

"A gift?"

Genesis smiled and led him into the living room. Angeal couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the wonderful gift. He quickly grabbed Genesis and pulled him close to him so that his back was pressed against his stomach. "Genesis," he whispered into his ear. It was the lovliest gift he could have asked for. "How?" was all he could manage to say as he looked at the new plant in the living room. It wasn't just any plant. It was a dumbapple tree that was quite large; large enough to bear fruit, even though the tree currently didn't have any. The whole living room was rearranged to accommodate the tree which sported a big blue ribbon. All his other plants had been rearranged to accommodate the newest addition and he would have to place them in different places later to ensure that they got enough light.

"I have connections," Genesis said breathlessly, tilting his head to allow Angeal more access.

Angeal held the man tighter and pressed his lips to Genesis' offered neck. Genesis made that noise that he liked that shot straight to his core. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"It is no trouble when it comes to you, Angeal," Genesis said. "Come, let's go eat."

Angeal shook his head and kissed the man's neck again and held him tight. "I got you something."

He could feel the shock in the other man's frame.

"I will never forget this day again," Angeal said honestly after all that he overheard. "I will always make sure that we both honour this day together from now on."

"'Geal," Genesis moaned and pushed against him. Angeal held him firmly in his arms. He didn't want to let go for a few more moments. He wanted to remember every touch, feel and taste of this night so that he wouldn't forget again why Genesis fussed over this day like this.

Angeal moved to nibble on Genesis' ear, and that made him remember what was in his pocket. He reluctantly let go of Genesis and he turned around. He smiled as he admired the man. Even in his casual clothes he had an aura of strength. He was sure that Genesis had styled his hair but he had already mussed it as he ran his hand through it.

Genesis' eyes lit up. "What did you get me?" He had only seen that look once before and that was on the night that they had first made love.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to do so much more, but the LOVELESS troupe that you like has already left town and there isn't going to be another one for at least two months. When they do come back, I will do anything to get you balcony seats so you can see everything."

Genesis' eyes were glowing even brighter than normal. Angeal handed the box over to him. "But this will tide you over until then."

Genesis took the box and opened it. His face grew even more expressively happy as he dropped the lid to the floor. He made a small gasp. "Angeal!"

"It will never compare to what you do for me," Angeal whispered.

He noticed that Genesis' hands were shaking slightly as he lifted the small earring out of the box. He had it designed for him. It was like a small silver spike that bore a similar pattern that was found on the hilt of his sword.

To Angeal, it looked rather plain now.

"I'll get you something better," Angeal whispered.

"No! This is perfect!" Genesis said as he held the silver spire in his shivering fingers. He watched as Genesis placed it back in the box. Angeal felt his heart sink for a bit thinking that Genesis was lying to him, but Genesis fumbled with the earring loop that he wore in his right ear and pulled it out. He watched how he simply discarded it on the table and then picked up the earring that he bought and deftly placed it in his ear.

Genesis beamed at him. "How does it look?"

Angeal smiled. He reached out and tugged slightly on the decoration. "It suits you." And it did. It looked like it belonged. He found himself running his hand through his soft hair again and for the first time noted how Genesis' face changed when he did it. He really did enjoy it.

"Supper is done," Genesis whispered. "We should go eat."

Angeal shook his head and wrapped his arm around Genesis' waist and kissed him. Genesis protested at first but quickly melted into him. Angeal had never been forward in their relationship and had always let Genesis make the first move in every aspect of it. He pulled his lips off of Genesis' and heard him gasp. "We can heat it up." He moved his body so that he was hovering over him and his arms squeezing the lithe body even tighter. "After."

He didn't let Genesis answer before he lifted the man into his arms. It was like how he carried him when he broke his arm when he was ten years old. He ignored the protested yelp as he took the man into his arms. He cradled him and started to carry him towards their bedroom. He felt the man in his arms melt into him and press his hand against his chest.

Angeal looked down at the man who was looking up at him with slightly startled eyes. "I won't ever forget, Gen. And I will make sure that this night is a night that you will never forget."

Genesis smirked at him. "I guess you really like the tree, huh?"

Angeal chuckled as they entered their bedroom. He wasn't good enough with trying to explain his feelings but he knew how to show them. Genesis was good with both words and actions. He quickly laid Genesis down on the bed and covered him with his body and kissed him passionately. He was going to make sure that this was another day that Genesis remembered.

"Angeal?" Genesis said as he moved his hands to cup his face. "Are you all right?"

Angeal nodded, not sure how he could get the words out.

"You _were_ listening at the door," Genesis said and tilted his head.

Angeal flushed, ashamed that he had been caught eavesdropping. He should have known that Genesis would have heard him there. "I didn't know," Angeal said.

Genesis' smile softened and so did the humour in his eyes. His thumbs stroked his cheeks. "You always knew," Genesis said. "You do remember those days?"

"Of course I remember them!" Angeal said quickly. "How could I forget those days?"

Genesis chuckled. "I just didn't realize that they all happened on the same day and meant so much to you."

"Did they mean a lot to you?" Genesis asked, his fingers still slowly caressing his cheeks.

"Of course they did!" Angeal blurted, surprised at the passion that was in his voice.

Genesis chuckled. "That is all I ever wanted from you." Genesis lifted himself up so that they kissed. He returned it and tried to meet the passion and found his hands in his hair again, effectively pinning the smaller man beneath him. When he finally allowed his lips to part, he could see how flushed the man was. He was grateful that he was the only one that ever got to see him like this.

"But if you are going to start buying me gifts and treating me like this, I think I can change my mind on that."

He chuckled at the candour of the man beneath him. Genesis always made things interesting. He ran his hand through his hair again and Genesis turned his face into the touch. "I can do that for you," Angeal whispered and moved down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Can you take care of some other things, as well?" Genesis said and rolled his hips to show what else was flushed.

Angeal decided to let his actions show what he couldn't put together in words.

* * *

.

.

Too sappy? I did make Gen a little snarky at the end, but Angeal can take it. :iconushiushi: I hope you like it.

I used a little bit of an influence of the characters that I follow on Twitter where Angeal and Genesis are together (and finally back together, yeah) er…. So this is why Angeal followed Genesis when he left Shin-Ra…


End file.
